hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Neighbor
The Final Version of Hello Neighbor released on the 8th of December, 2017. Walkthrough The full version of Hello Neighbor contains three acts: Act 1, Act 2 and Act 3. All of these acts contain a different plot in them. Act 1 At first, the player is a child. He kicks a ball down a road which, strangely enough, no car ever seems to drive through. Afterward, the player runs down the road and goes to pick up the ball, but before he gets the chance to get the ball, he hears a scream, most likely from a child, coming from his neighbor's house. Filled with curiosity, the player walks towards the house and peeks through the window. Through the window, he sees the neighbor blocking a door off, behind which is the child who the player heard screaming before. After that, the neighbor sees the player and catches him. In a cutscene, we can see that the neighbor hides the red key for the basement in the attic of his house. Like alpha to beta, our task is to steal his key and open the basement. After opening the basement, we can see an openable washing machine lead to a mysterious room. In that room, there is a bed, Chinese foods, candles, and cans. There is one window that not has glass on it so we can pass through it. After we pass it, we must find a way to get out from the basement. We must solve the puzzle and maze around the basement so that we can get out from there. Next, after we find the exit door, we get chased by the neighbor until we find the closed door. Because the door is closed, we captured by the neighbor and wake up at the beginning of Act 2. Act 2 You wake up in a room with a mattress and some candles and a locked door. You hear some clunking and then you can open the door. You find a vent cover and take it and climb through. Then you climb a ladder and come out of a small tornado shelter. you solve a pipe puzzle, then the one with the pipes bursting and causing a valve to fly off. You use it to turn more valves to flood a room and freeze it, then you get the key and unlock the basement door and then complete the basement puzzle and wake up in your apartment in the beta stage and then act 3 happens. Act 3 25 years later, In act three the protagonist falls asleep curled up on his old couch after seeing the Shadow by the broken down remains of the Neighbor's old house. It is then assumed that the protagonist is sleeping through the full of act three as the house is quite abnormal compared to the other two houses. This surreal version of the house seems to be the protagonist remembering certain parts of the place in full but others in a jumbled up sort of way. At the end of act three, the protagonist wakes up and noticed it was all just a dream before proceeding to unpack the luggage in his car bringing it into his old childhood home as the credits roll. Gallery Category:Gameplay